1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer which includes a wastewater suction unit and is employed for biochemical testing, gene testing, and immunological testing and more particular to an automatic analyzer which includes a wastewater suction unit which is applicable to a liquid containing a magnetic particle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automatic analyzers, which analyze biological specimens such as blood, analyze components, concentration, and the like of a sample by mixing the sample and a reagent in a reaction vessel to cause reaction and optically measuring an obtained reaction liquid. Through the analysis, a reaction wastewater resulting from the reaction of the sample and the reagent is produced in the reaction vessel of the automatic analyzer. After the analysis, it is required to remove the reaction wastewater from the reaction vessel and clean the reaction vessel. Otherwise, the sample of the previous measurement blends into a sample of the next measurement to cause contamination. Then, a correct analysis value of the sample cannot be obtained. To deal with such problems, some automatic analyzers are provided with a wastewater suction unit which suctions and disposes of the reaction wastewater via a nozzle (see, for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-142235).